1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing optically active (+)-primary amines (I) of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 is lower alkyl, which are useful intermediates for the production of the optically active dopamine derivatives (I), e.g., dobutamine. It further relates to key intermediates for the amines and the process therefor.
2. Prior Art
Dobutamine has been developed by Eli Lilly and Company and denoted by the following formula: ##STR4##
This compound is very useful, because it can increase myocardial contractility without isolating norepinephrine. The recemate, the 1:1 mixture of d-isomer and 1-isomer is clinically applied to the patients for the treatment of suddenly depressed myocardial contractility and shock.
There are two kinds of optical isomers in dobutamine and the optically active dobutamine have been prepared via optical resolution of the intermediate as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,200.